bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 501.a Bubble Guppies: Molly! (Part 1)
Plot A girl no bigger than her mother's thumb feels all alone in the world knowing she is the only person her size. Her wish for a companion at last comes true when the prince of the fairies named Gil arrives at her window sill. However, the niave Molly's life goes downward from there when a toad kidnaps her. While she tries to find a way home, she begins to grow up and learns about hope with the help of the friends she always wanted. Cast *Molly as (Thumbelina) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacquimo) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Mother) *Gil as (Prince Cornelius) *The Dragon Puppy as (Hero) *Mrs. Gordon as (Queen Tabitha) *Mr. Gordon as (King Colbert) *Chimpy as (Grundel) *Hypletta as (Mrs. Ma Toad) *Gummy as (Mozo) *Shady as (Gringo) *Oona as (Baby Bug) *Nonny as (Gnatty) *Goby as (Li'l Bee) *Chuckolaptor as (Mr. Beetle) *Sandy as (Mrs. Rabbit) *Gigantosaurus as (Mr. Fox) *Polar Bear as (Mr. Bear) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma as (Ms. Fieldmouse) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Mole) *Bubble Puppy as (Buzz Bee) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is a little nudity, some violence, no cursing, no drugs, and possible sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This is based on the 1994 movie "Thumbelina!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 1. Setting: Once upon a time in Bubbletucky... (Scene: Bubbletucky) (A big goldfish enters the streets of Bubbletucky. He sings as he walks.) Goldfish: (singing) La, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. If you follow your heart. Ho, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. When you follow your heart. (The goldfish stops for a moment.) Goldfish: (to audience) Hello. Welcome to Bubbletucky, city of love. Who am I? I am Mr. Grouper... goldfish extraordinaire and lover of beautiful things. (Mr. Grouper continues singing as he walks on.) Mr. Grouper: (singing) You're sure to do impossible things. If you follow your heart! You're sure to fly on magical wings. When you follow your heart! (Mr. Grouper stops again.) Mr. Grouper: That is very nice, n 'est-ce pas? I like what it is saying. It is saying, "Follow your heart and nothing is impossible!" (Mr. Grouper laughs as he arrives at his home.) (Scene: Sitting Room) Mr. Grouper: (singing) You're sure to do impossible things! (spoken) I love the sound of my voice! (He blows out kisses pretending he has an audience.) Mr. Grouper: (singing) When you follow your heart! When you follow your heart! (As Mr. Grouper finishes his song, he sits on an armchair.) Mr. Grouper: I love great romances. I myself am a goldfish of great passion. (He chuckles and speaks in French. As he speaks, lots of books are scattered all over the room.) Mr. Grouper: These are stories about people with impossible problems. Samson loved Delilah. That was really impossible. Romeo and Juliet, impossible. But the most impossible of all the stories is impossibly small. The story of Molly. (A tiny book opens. As Mr. Grouper narrates the story, pages with pictures show.) Mr. Grouper: Once upon a time, there was a lonely woman who longed to have a child to call her own. One day she paid a visit to a good witch who gave her a tiny barleycorn. "Plant it in a flowerpot," she said, "and see what happens. " The woman did as she was told, and by and by it began growing. Until at last… (Scene: The Gentilella Home) (The flower begins to grow as Mrs. Gentilella waters it.) Mrs. Gentilella: Oh, what a pretty flower. (Mrs. Gentilella leans in and kisses the flower. The flower bud blooms and opens to reveal a girl with long pink hair, light brown skin, and a tail with a swirling light and dark blue patterns on it. She wakes up and yawns. Mrs. Gentilella felt amazed. The girl stands up and jumps on Mrs. Gentilella's hand.) Molly: Hello, Mother. (Molly waves at her as she notices that she is bigger than her thumb.) Mrs. Gentilella: I will call you Molly. Mr. Grouper: Molly. But can you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb, hmm? (Scene: Farm) (The animals begin to sing as Mrs. Gentilella gets water out of the well with a bucket. Molly is sitting by the pond.) Duck: (singing) Who is the girl no bigger than a bumble bee? Goat: (singing) Who is the angel with a funny name? (Molly stands up, but she loses her balance and falls into the water.) Bull: (singing) Who we don’t know where she’s from or how she came to be. (The bull lowers down his nose and Molly hangs on to it's ring in his nose that gets her out of the water. As the animals sing, Molly dances.) Duck, Goat, and Bull: (singing) But happy was the day she came. Chickens: (singing) Molly! Goat: (singing) She’s a funny little squirt. Chickens: (singing) Molly! Bull: (singing) Tiny angel in a skirt. Chickens: (singing) Molly! All Animals: (singing) Oh, she’s mending, and baking. Pretending, she’s making things up. Chickens: (singing) Molly! (The chickens cluck happily as Mrs. Gentilella sweeps away. Molly dusts the wood with a feather where's she standing on.) Molly: (singing) Who would believe the wonder of the world I see? (Molly falls down a little hole and lands in a nest with three eggs where a chicken is waiting for them to hatch.) Molly: (singing) Each little minute brings a new surprise. There’s only one peculiar thing that bothers me. (The eggs hatch and baby chicks pop out dancing to Molly's singing.) Molly: (singing) Seems I’m the only one my size. (It was feeding time. Mrs. Gentilella feeds the chickens pieces of bread.) All Animals: (singing) Molly! Bull: (singing) Think of all we’ll save on meals. All Animals: (singing) Molly! (A baby chick tries to get the food, but a hen pushes it out of the way.) Hen: (singing) Maybe if you had high heels. (The chick looks sad. Molly feels sorry for the baby chick, so she runs in between the chicken's legs and collects some bread for the chick. It feels happy and eats the bread. Molly pets it.) All Animals: (singing) Molly! If you stay here forever. We’ll know that we’ll never. Be glum. (Molly is standing on a rolling pin while she drops a cherry. She slips into a cherry pie. As Mrs. Gentilella picks the pie up, she gets surprised when Molly climbs out with a cherry on her head.) All Animals: (singing) Molly! She’s always in the thick. Molly! Molly: (singing) But I get out in the nick! (Mrs. Gentilella picks plums from a tree as Molly is in the basket pulling a plum off a twig.) All Animals: (singing) Molly! Fortune sometimes has tricked us. But this time it’s picked us. Molly: (singing) Oh, a plum’s so big. And a fig’s so big. And they call it a twig. But a twig’s so big! (Molly grabs hold of the twig and the duck holds the twig in it's beak.) All Animals: (singing) It’s a great big world! Molly! Molly! Molly! (Molly runs to her mother's hand.) Molly: That's me! (Molly giggles as she hugs her mother's thumb.) (Scene: Living Room) (Mrs. Gentilella is sitting on her rocking chair reading a story to Molly as she is sitting on top of her glasses.) Mrs. Gentilella: Now here’s a story about the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time — Molly: Oh, mother please… Are there any stories about – about little people? Mrs. Gentilella: Well, as a matter of fact there are, Molly. Look. (Molly falls off and Mrs. Gentilella catches her on the palm of her hand.) Molly: Whoa! (Molly walks on the page of the book. The page shows a fairy prince by a mushroom house.) Molly: They are little, just like me. But – but what are those? Mrs. Gentilella: They’re wings, Molly. These are fairies. And fairies have wings so they can fly. Molly: Mother, have you ever seen a fairy? Mrs. Gentilella: Well, I thought I did once. Molly: Really? Mrs. Gentilella: Yes, and here the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding. (Mrs. Gentilella takes off her glasses and puts them close to the picture of the fairy prince and pirincess at their wedding.) Molly: And they live happily ever after. Mrs. Gentilella: Usually, dear. Molly: Hmm. I-I suppose it works best if two people are about the same size. (Molly crawls underneath the glasses.) Mrs. Gentilella: Yes, of course. Molly: Yes. (Molly crawls out. She begins to look sad as she walks to the end of the book and sits down.) Molly: Well… Well, that’s not fair. I – I – I must be the only little person in the whole world. I wish I were big. Mrs. Gentilella: Oh no, Molly, no, don’t wish to be anything but what you are. (A dragon puppy barks and pants as it lies happily in it's basket.) Mrs. Gentilella: Bedtime, my dear. It’s been a long day. (Molly gets up and climbs on to her mother's hand. Mrs. Gentilella carries her to a cot with a small walnut shell with a tiny pillow and tiny blanket on the pillow which is her bed.) Mrs. Gentilella: You must go to sleep now. Sleep tight. Molly: Mother? Mrs. Gentilella: Hmm-hmm? Molly: Would you please leave the book open? Mrs. Gentilella: Of course, dear. Molly: I want to look at the pictures while I go to sleep. (Mrs. Gentilella carries the walnut shell and puts it on a book by the window sill. She then picks up the book she was reading and leaves it open.) Mrs. Gentilella: There. Molly: Goodnight, mother. Mrs. Gentilella: Goodnight, Molly. (Mrs. Gentilella was about to go to her bedroom when she turns to the Dragon Puppy.) Mrs. Gentilella: You take good care of her, Dragon Puppy. (The Dragon Puppy barks in pleasure. Mrs. Gentilella goes to her bedroom. Molly gets up from her bed.) Molly: Hmm. (Molly curtsies at the fairy prince. She begins to sing. While she does, she goes to the window to look at her reflection.) Molly: (singing) I know there’s someone. Somewhere, someone. Who’s sure to find me. Soon. After the rain goes. There are rainbows. I’ll find my rainbow. Soon. (The Dragon Puppy jumps on a chest and looks at Molly smiling as she goes to the fairy prince and princess's wedding page looking at them happily.) Molly: (singing) Soon it won’t be just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love, can you hear me. If you’re near me. Sing your song. Sure and strong. And soon. (Molly kisses the fairy prince and she starts to wonder.) Molly: I wonder if there really are such things as fairies. Hmm. (Scene: Outside) (By a waterfall, some magic dust glowers the plants and some pumpkins. A magical fairy carriage with some fairies driving it appears. In the carriage are two adults with blue spiky hair and fairy wings. The woman with the blue spiky hair looks back and looks worried. There was a tiny pillow a white butterfly is carrying but it's empty except a crown.) Mrs. Gordon: Oh my dear. Don’t look now, dear husband, but our son is missing again. Mr. Gordon: So he is. I think he feels a bit silly riding that white butterfly we gave him. Mrs. Gordon: Why should he feel silly? (Mr. Gordon spots a leaf from a plant. He pulls it off and gives it to Mrs. Gordon.) Mr. Gordon: It-it-it doesn’t quite make the right impression on the young ladies. Mrs. Gordon: Well, what about the impression on the court? Colbert, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here. Mr. Gordon: Tabitha— Mrs. Gordon: He’ll hurt himself. I just hope he’s not out buzzing the vales on that wretched puppy. He is the crown prince, for heaven’s sake. (The carriage flys past Molly's house. Mr. Gordon chuckles.) Mr. Gordon: Tabitha, dear, have you forgotten what it’s like to be sixteen? (A puppy flys past some dandylions. A boy with blue spiked hair, blue eyes, fairy wings, and a camo patterned green tail is riding on the puppy. They land on Molly's window sill.) Boy: Whoa - oh. (The boy looks at Molly humming and dancing through the window.) Boy: Hello. What a beautiful voice. I wonder who she is. Stay here boy, I’ll check this out. (Scene: Sitting Room) (The boy goes through a little gap at the window. He hides behind the book. Molly hums her song she sung earlier. A glower appears at the top of the book. It moves all the way to the end. It is the boy. He hides behind the page of the fairy male by the mushroom house.) Molly: Oh, you have to go now? Ah, I see. You are a wonderful dancer. Will I ever see you again? (Molly continues humming. The boy cuts part of the page with his sword. He chuckles as he shows his face.) Boy: May I cut in? (Molly turns around and gasps as she saw the boy.) Molly: Oh! Boy: Don’t, no, wait-wait, come back! (The boy flies to Molly, but she runs away and hides in a teapot.) Boy: Oh, I – I apologise, I didn’t mean to frighten you. (The boy looks at his sword.) Boy: Oh. (The boy tuts and puts his sword away.) Boy: There, see? No more sword. Now, will you come out? (The boy flies to the handle and looks down at the teapot. Molly looks up at the boy as he stares dreamy-eyed at her. She crawls out of the teapot's spout. The boy looks at her.) Boy: Ah. What… Wait a minute. What are you staring at? Well, say something, will you? (Molly looks amazed as she recognised what the boy is.) Molly: You’re… Oh! You’re one of them! Boy: Uh, I beg your pardon? Molly: I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world. (The Dragon Puppy wakes up and snarls at the boy. The boy gets out his sword and stands in front of Molly. Molly walks in front of the boy.) Molly: Dragon Puppy, no, no… No no no, he’s a friend. Look. Hello, my name is Molly, how do you do, sir? Uh – thank you, thank you for coming to visit. (Molly curtsies at the boy.) Boy: Oh oh oh – no trouble at all, the pleasure is mine. (The boy bows at Molly. The Dragon Puppy smiles and goes back to sleep. Molly and the boy look at each other.) Molly: Oooh, sorry about that. Boy: Molly, oh it’s a lovely name. Molly: Thank you. Boy: I'm Gil. Molly: Gil. (Molly giggles about his name.) Molly: Well, that’s a funny name. Oh, I – I mean it’s perfect. Uh, tell me about the fairy court. Is there a prince? Gil: Yes…? Molly: He must be terribly handsome. Gil: Oh, he is. Molly: Strong and brave. Gil: None like him. Molly: I would love to meet the prince. Gil: Oh, I’ll tell him. Molly: Oh-oh thank you. Gil: Oh… You’re welcome. (Molly and Gil were about to come face to face for a kiss when they hear barking.) Molly: What was that? Gil: Oh, that’s Bubble Puppy, my puppy. See, I left him on the sill. He doesn’t like staying in one place too long. Molly: Why didn’t you say something? Come on! (Molly grabs Gil's hand and runs out of the window.) (Scene: Window sill) (Bubble Puppy barks happily.) Molly: Oh my! Why he… he’s amazing! Gil: Hey, hey would you like to go for a spin? Come on, let’s go. (Molly and Gil climb on to Bubble Puppy.) (Molly laughs as Bubble Puppy flew off slowly from the window.) Molly: Oh, I wish I had wings. Gil: Maybe someday you will. Hold on tight. Whoa! (Bubble Puppy flies really fast. Molly and Gil both laugh as they flew through a little gap at the end of the pond in Molly's garden.) End of Part 1. Recap A goldfish named Mr. Grouper goes home singing a song. As he returns home, he has books of stories that are impossible. He tells the story of Molly. A lonely old woman who has been longing for a child has her wish granted by a good witch, who gives her a seed and tells her to plant it. When she does, it blossoms to reveal a tiny girl the size of a thumb. The woman aptly names her Molly. Molly quickly discovers her small size creates difficulty for her and causes her to feel isolated as the farm animals sing about her. One night, her mother tells her about fairies - tiny winged beings of Molly's size. When it was time for bed, Molly sings about wishing that she could meet a fairy prince, marry him, and live happily ever after. Later, a fairy carriage flys in the night sky. The royal king and queen fairies notice that their fairy prince, Gil, is missing again. They think that he might be riding on his puppy, Bubble Puppy. Meanwhile, Gil stumbles upon Molly after hearing her beautiful singing. He introduces himself and starts to take Molly for a ride on Bubble Puppy. Category:Stories